


All the relics of a life long-lived (Sleep the journey from your eyes)

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character POV, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Light Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Gods reborn as humans, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hod needs more love, Hoenir needs more love, Light Bondage, Loki you can't just waltz back into the lives of people you screwed up, M/M, Norse Gods in a Bar, Post Ragnarok, Rimming, Trust Issues, but mostly consensual sex, hey Hoenir you're here too, long like really long, okay I guess you can, slow build up, so many tags idek anymore, this takes place in Denmark in my head but it doesn't really matter, weird little snippets of porn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un incontro con una vecchia conoscenza nel bar sotto casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the relics of a life long-lived (Sleep the journey from your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duedicoppe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/gifts).



> Scritta per due prompt di duedicoppe:
> 
> Hod/Loki, Dopo il Ragnarok e la rinascita, Loki torna a cercarlo.  
> A Scelta/Loki, "piani dietro piani dietro piani, e un secondo fine nascosto nella mano sinistra."
> 
> Spero che la lunghezza assurda e il (poco e sdolcinato) p0rn di questa cosa possano ripagarti almeno un pochino dell'attesa. <3
> 
> La storia è un po' un sequel di The Beginning of the End, quindi per capire alcuni riferimenti sarebbe meglio leggere prima quella. Il titolo viene da Turn Loose The Mermaids dei Nightwish.

 

 

 

Si riuniscono gli Asi ad Iðavelli

e discutono della ricostruzione del mondo,

(e rammentano quanto accaduto)

e parlano delle antiche rune di Fimbultýr.

 

Ivi di nuovo le meravigliose

scacchiere d’oro troveranno nell’erba,

eran quelle che possedevano in principio.

__

 

_Vǫluspá ___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ѐ quasi buffo, il modo in cui anche la fine del mondo dopo un po’ cessa di sembrare un evento così straordinario. 

Si combatte, si muore. Lui ha saltato la prima parte – o, almeno, ricorda di averlo fatto. Beh, _non ricorda_ di aver combattuto, a voler essere completamente sinceri. I dettagli della sua morte, invece, sono ancora così nitidi e distinti – come una presenza costante alle sue spalle, il tocco fugace di mani senza carne né ossa sulla pelle quando la notte permette ai suoi pensieri di vagare troppo lontano – ma dopo tutto si fa di nuovo scivoloso e impalpabile, come voci antiche perse nel vento. 

Certe storie non sono della sua stessa opinione, comunque, e alla fine le storie sono tutto ciò che rimane. Talvolta gli sembrano le uniche cose davvero _reali_ , o almeno più reali dei ricordi che riaffiorano nei momenti più inaspettati da un punto sepolto da qualche parte dentro di lui, dei sogni spezzati e deliranti che non lo abbandonano fin dalla sua – seconda – infanzia. Anche quando non sono esatte. 

In ogni caso, si muore, e almeno su questo tutte le storie concordano e lui non ha nulla da ribattere. Si muore e poi si nasce, e anche se l’ordine non dovrebbe essere giusto, lo è per lui. 

Ogni tanto prova ad illudersi, ad alzarsi la mattina e fare colazione al bar e andare al lavoro come se non fosse un uomo nato due volte. Le illusioni non durano mai a lungo, perché lui ha la brutta abitudine di pensare e riflettere e ricordarepiù spesso di quanto vorrebbe, ma il bar gli piace, se non altro perché è vicino.

 

 

 

 

Il Gimlé è proprio sotto il suo appartamento, e se avesse abbastanza tempo tra un caffè prima di andare a scuola e la correzione di qualche compito la sera, forse potrebbe anche soffermarsi sull’ironia di certe profezie. 

Nessuno beve idromele in coppe d’oro o canta canzoni o tira con l’arco, lì, e non è un cambiamento particolarmente sgradevole – non può dire di rimpiangere i banchetti e le gare, e in ogni caso ha sempre preferito la birra. Ogni tanto, Magnus gliene offre una, forse per una qualche strana forma di compassione o forse perché ormai si è affezionato ai suoi clienti abituali. Magnus e suo fratello sono i proprietari del bar solo da un paio d’anni: due giovani dai modi bruschi, la tendenza a innervosirsi e rischiare di far scoppiare una rissa per le ragioni più sciocche e voci alte e forti dal volume sempre un po’ troppo alto per qualsiasi occasione. Lui li immagina alti e robusti, con i capelli rossi come fiamme.

I clienti del Gimlé non sono molto bravi a non notare certe somiglianze, a non parlare di certe cose. Non che sia il loro argomento di conversazione preferito – hanno vite nuove di zecca anche loro, e nessun particolare desiderio di soccombere al peso dei secoli che grava sulle loro spalle e le loro schiene – ma a volte sente nelle loro voci, nascosta sotto accenti diversi e vocaboli moderni, la voglia di parlarne, di essere ascoltati e di essere creduti.

\- Che ci fanno qui? Che ci facciamo _noi_ qui? – gli ha chiesto una volta un tizio, distraendosi per un attimo dalla difficile scelta tra un drink e l’altro. La sua voce era un bisbiglio roco, il tono smarrito di un uomo che sa cosa dovrebbe fare ma non _come_ farlo e forse nemmeno se è ciò che davvero vuole, e il suo respiro stanco si interrogava in silenzio su domande inutili come _perché_ e _a che scopo._ Lui ha finto di non sentirlo – è facile farlo, di solito la gente è disposta a crederci – perché non aveva risposte da dargli. 

\- Stiamo aspettando. Tutti noi – gli ha detto invece una donna dalla voce calda e rassicurante e la risata acuta e chiara come quella di una ragazzina. Era una giornata di pioggia, e per un attimo le loro dita si erano sfiorate sul bancone – le sue erano fredde, come sempre, quelle di lei tiepide e lunghe e morbide. Lui non ha potuto fare a meno di chiederle _cosa_ stesse aspettando, mentre lei si interrompeva per un attimo, forse riflettendo o forse prendendo un altro sorso del suo appletini _._ _Un uomo che sappia cantare_ , ha detto lei, e c’era un sorriso nella sua voce.

La donna non è più tornata, dopo quella volta. A volte, spera che lo abbia davvero trovato, l’uomo che cercava. 

A volte, rivolge ancora quella vecchia domanda a se stesso – anche se probabilmente non c’è nulla da aspettare, per lui, e nessuno che lo sta aspettando.

 

 

 

 

Tra tutte le cose che potrebbe aver atteso per tutto questo tempo, _lui_ è decisamente l’ultima sulla lista.

Beh, in effetti non ha mai avuto una lista – averla vorrebbe dire pensarci troppo, ancora di più di quanto non faccia di solito, e forse perfino aspettarsi qualcosa per davvero, e consumarsi giorno dopo giorno nell’attesa. E se anche avesse una lista, lui non ci sarebbe nemmeno.

Arriva in una giornata fredda e umida, con il vento alle calcagna che lo segue fin dentro al bar. Si dirige verso il suo tavolo senza dire una parola, accompagnato solo dal rumore dei suoi passi leggeri e veloci. Le sue dita si bloccano sulle ultime righe degli appunti per la lezione, quando le gambe della sedia di fronte alla sua stridono piano contro il pavimento. Fa per dire qualcosa – ma può solo irrigidire tutto il corpo e ritrarsi di scatto, quando una mano calda trova la sua spalla. Un po’ perché non se lo aspettava, un po’ perché ha le sue buone ragioni per non apprezzare gesti del genere – gli riportano alla mente troppi ricordi.

 _Luukas_ , dice di chiamarsi l’uomo, la voce un mormorio basso e fin troppo familiare che nasconde un sorriso sottile, troppo vicina al suo orecchio, come se fossero due cospiratori – e forse è anche quel pensiero a mozzargli il fiato nella gola, a stringergli la bocca dello stomaco in una morsa gelida. 

Le sue dita sono ancor lì sulla sua spalla, lunghe e tiepide, e premono appena, come per impedirgli di fuggire, e allora lui le afferra e le allontana dal suo corpo in uno scatto rabbioso. Luukas lo lascia fare, limitandosi a un sospiro giusto un po’ troppo drammatico. Per un attimo, la sua mano indugia su quella dell’altro, e poi si rende conto di cosa sta facendo e la lascia andare come se scottasse e torna a stringere i suoi fogli – _non_ in modo disperato, no, anche se sente il rumore della carta spiegazzata e la tensione nelle dita e forse le sue nocche sono sbiancate. 

\- Stai tremando, Hod – dice Luukas, e la piccola nota di preoccupazione nella sua voce suona quasi _sincera_ , come se gli importasse davvero _._ E lui all’improvviso sente la testa farsi leggera e qualcosa di pesante e rovente e gelido al tempo stesso attorcigliarsi in fondo al suo petto e il respiro che comincia a farsi più rapido, e vorrebbe solo prenderlo a pugni, e rinfacciargli questa e tutte le sue altre _bugie_ , e –

\- Holger – dice dopo un attimo, quando riesce a calmare il ritmo del suo respiro e i battiti del suo cuore e l’interno della sua bocca non sembra più cosparsa di colla, ringhiando quel nome che nonostante tutto suona ancora così falso tra i denti: - Ѐ _Holger_ , adesso.

Luukas rimane in silenzio per un attimo. – Va bene – dice alla fine, la voce conciliante e piacevole, le dita che provano di nuovo a toccargli il petto, caute, sfiorandolo appena con le punte prima di ritrarsi di nuovo. – Va bene, Holger.

Ma lui ha già allungato una mano per prendere il bastone – per avere tra le dita qualcosa di solido e _reale_ , almeno finché il mondo non la smette di girare così veloce – e poi bastano pochi passi per ritrovarsi a stringere la maniglia della porta.

 

 

 

 

La seconda volta, lo chiama con il nome giusto. O, più precisamente, con il nome con cui lui gli chiederebbe di chiamarlo se avessero qualcosa da dirsi.

Considerate le circostanze, si rifiuta di parlargli comunque. E allora Luukas parla per entrambi, mentre lui stira le labbra in una linea contrariata e continua testardamente a cercare di concentrarsi sui compiti dei suoi studenti, le lettere sotto i suoi polpastrelli che ogni tanto si mischiano e si confondono con i _non ascoltarlo_ e i _perché non se ne va_ che continuano a vorticare nella sua testa, con il tono gradevole e spensierato dell’altro uomo e con l’ansia e le domande che bruciano piano sotto la pelle.

Sono solo le sue domande – quelle che non ha ancora il coraggio di fare – a impedirgli di andarsene di nuovo.

Luukas, comunque, sembra prendere la sua immobilità per un incoraggiamento: per continuare a parlare, e per continuare a tornare al Gimlé. Una volta, due, _tre …_

 

 

 

 

In poco tempo, Luukas diventa uno dei clienti abituali del Gimlé. Di nuovo, profezie inesatte e un destino con un senso dell’umorismo contorto. O forse l’umorismo contorto è suo, perché a volte si scopre quasi a _ridere_ di questa situazione assurda, di quanto ormai sa del piccolo studio legale di Luukas – ha sempre saputo come sfruttare al meglio le proprie risorse, questo lo deve ammettere – e di quanto, per qualche assurdo motivo, l’impulso di colpire l’altro uomo sembri farsi ogni volta più debole. 

\- Ti odio – si sente in dovere di chiarire un giorno, quando Luukas si siede al suo tavolo dopo aver chiacchierato amabilmente con un paio di altri avventori e averne probabilmente affascinato molti di più con la sua parlantina facile e sicura. E non si tratta solo di clienti occasionali, di passaggio nel _loro_ bar, ma anche di gente che dovrebbe essere più prudente, più saggia – la _sua_ gente, per quanto ormai questa definizione suoni strana, resa aliena e scomoda dal non avere più occasione per utilizzarla da troppo tempo. Ma, pensandoci sopra, in effetti loro non sono mai stati particolarmente saggi.

\- Lo so – risponde Luukas tranquillamente, e lui per un istante pensa che ci dovrebbe almeno essere del _rimorso_ nella sua voce ma poi si ricorda con chi sta parlando. - Ma almeno mi parli, ora. Stiamo già facendo progressi, vedi? – aggiunge ridendo, un po’ come se lo stesse prendendo in giro – l’ipotesi più probabile – e un po’ come se stesse provando a metterlo a suo agio.

Le sue labbra si piegano all’insù di propria spontanea volontà, e non è nemmeno certo che quello si possa definire un sorriso – non con quel gusto amaro sulla lingua e quel fremito nervoso sotto la pelle. – Scusami se ho urtato i tuoi sentimenti. Non era mia intenzione, davvero – gli dice, e la sua voce suona tagliente ma non quanto vorrebbe, sporcata da una punta di rassegnazione.

\- Figurati. Scuse accettate – risponde l’altro, e c’è qualcosa nella sua voce che gli dice che sta sorridendo e scrollando le spalle.

Lui apre la bocca, e poi si accorge che non sa esattamente come ribattere a qualcosa del genere. Quindi, richiude la bocca e alza un sopracciglio. 

\- Perché continui a venire qui? – gli chiede alla fine. Poi, quando quelle parole sono già sfuggite dalle sue labbra, si rende conto che avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo fin dalla prima volta che lo ha incontrato di nuovo. D’accordo, forse nemmeno lui brilla per intelligenza e prudenza.

\- Per te, _Holger_ – risponde Luukas, come se fosse esattamente la cosa giusta da dire in quel momento, e all’improvviso la sua mano è sulla sua, calda e leggera, dita lunghe e snelle che gli sfiorano il polso: - Non è ovvio?

Scuote la testa, si concede un altro quasi-sorriso mentre qualcosa di tagliente gli punge il petto. - Smetti mai di mentire? – domanda, cercando di mantenere la sua voce incolore per non permetterle di tremare, e fa per ritrarre il braccio. Ma la mano di Luukas preme appena un po’ di più sopra la sua.

\- Saresti più incline a credere nella mia buona fede, se ti offrissi qualcosa da bere?

Può quasi sentire il suo sorriso sulla pelle – quel vecchio sorriso che non ha mai dimenticato, non del tutto, un ricordo di una vita mai abbastanza lontana che gli manda ancora un brivido giù per la schiena. La curva irriverente della sue labbra contro una spalla, la ruvidezza delle cicatrici sottili sulla pelle vulnerabile del collo, sotto i suoi polpastrelli esitanti.

Si morde le labbra, sospira e infine reprime l’istinto di darsi dell’idiota – per quello avrà tempo dopo. 

In fondo, si tratta solo di una birra.

\- Dovresti farmi ubriacare, lo sai?

\- Lo so. Cominciamo subito, allora?

Sono solo un paio di Pilsner, alla fine, fresche e leggere. Non abbastanza per farlo ubriacare, eppure abbastanza per fargli abbassare la guardia e rendere la conversazione un po’ più tollerabile.

Ѐ un po’ sorpreso quando Luukas evita di fare battute su quanto l’alcol lo renda _facile_ , o qualcosa del genere. E anche un po’ grato, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai ad alta voce.

 

 

 

 

Scopre di essere più disposto a parlare, quando Luukas è disposto ad offrirgli qualcosa. E a sopportare l’occasionale battuta idiota, perché tutto sommato se la merita.

Scopre anche che, nonostante il suo interlocutore, partecipare ad una conversazione è più soddisfacente che limitarsi ad ascoltare. Anche se prima di cominciare a parlare gli sembra sempre di non essere in grado di trovare le parole giuste – c’è una piccola parte di lui che continua a ricordargli che dovrebbero affrontare argomenti importantie fare discussioni profonde _,_ o cose del genere, oppure non parlarsi affatto – e dopo aver finito si rende conto di essersi lagnato per ore della mancanza di fondi per comprare le nuove attrezzature per la squadra di goalball della scuola o della stupidità dei suoi studenti. Luukas è sempre sorridente e irritante e lo lascia parlare – anche troppo – ed è bello permettersi di credere che lo stia ascoltando davvero.

E nonostante tutto ci sono sempre quelle cose di cui non osa parlare, quelle cose che gli rimangono sulla punta della lingua e che tenta di affogare in un bicchiere di birra.

 

 

 

 

\- Perché? – chiede, gettando quella domanda nel mezzo della discussione all’improvviso. Si morde le labbra.

Un attimo di silenzio, rotto solo dal rapido ticchettio della pioggia sul vetro di una finestra. La mano di Luukas si posa sulla sua. – Ti ho già detto perché. Ricordi? – risponde, ma lui sa che ha capito la sua _vera_ domanda.

Potrebbe finirla qui, lasciare che la conversazione deragli verso discorsi più familiari e meno difficili, insultare tutto il Folkeparti al completo o solo la squadra di hockey locale. Ma lo chiede comunque: - Perché l’hai fatto, e cosa c’entravo io? Ero solo una parte del piano? Un dettaglio? -. La sua voce rimane ferma, il suo tono neutro. Sta per ritrarre la mano, poi ci ripensa. Basterebbe poco, un gesto o una parola, per suonare lamentoso o acido, per dare all’altro uomo una scusa per prendersi gioco di lui invece di rispondergli. E lui vuole solo una risposta, possibilmente chiara e veloce – e, se proprio deve essere sincero, non vuole che adesso Luukas smetta di parlare con lui.

Luukas ride, ed è un suono diverso dalla sua solita risata, meno caldo e meno spensierato. – Ah, il _piano._ Piani dietro piani dietro piani, era tutto così. Bei tempi, quelli – dice, e c’è qualcosa nella sua voce che gli fa pensare che gli stia facendo l’occhiolino.

Questa volta allontana la mano per davvero, e Luukas non lo ferma. Scuote la testa, perché fatica a credere che i _bei tempi_ siano mai davvero finiti, per lui. – E un secondo fine sempre nascosto nella mano sinistra – aggiunge, incurvando appena le labbra.

\- Mi ferisci. Volevo davvero portarti a letto, dal profondo del cuore -. Sotto il tono esageratamente addolorato c’è la scintilla di un altro, altrettanto familiare e più pericoloso, e lui può sentire il calore dilagare sulle sue guance, come un incendio.

\- Dovrei sentirmi lusingato? – domanda, e cerca – in modo giusto un po’ patetico, se ne rende conto – di nascondere il rossore delle sue guance e il tremore appena percettibile nella sua voce dietro le sopracciglia aggrottate. Poi, prima che Luukas possa rispondergli: - Voglio una risposta. Sul serio.

Luukas sospira, annoiato. – E perché? Ci sono già tante teorie così interessanti. – Lo sente prendere un altro sorso dal suo bicchiere. 

Lui ne ha lette e ne ha sentite, di teorie. – Alcuni dicono che tu l’abbia fatto per mantenere l’ordine cosmico, qualsiasi cosa sia. Altri che fosse tutta una truffa architettata da te e mio padre insieme – beve anche lui, un sorso rapido di birra amara per inumidirsi le labbra, e non dice che altri credono che la colpa sia solo sua: - Sai? La seconda teoria mi è sempre sembrata più credibile.

\- Non capisco perché – ribatte Luukas, perfettamente innocente: - Ѐ davvero quella la parte che ti preoccupa di più, comunque?

Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, finché il ticchettio della pioggia sembra farsi più forte e più insistente. Poi, Luukas dice: - Mi hai chiesto cosa c’entravi tu -. E il suo tono improvvisamente serio gli fa venire voglia di mordersi la lingua.

Si sistema meglio sulla sedia, sfiora con le dita l’impugnatura del bastone. Prende un respiro profondo e cerca le parole giuste. Le parole giuste non arrivano. Altro respiro.

\- Avevi bisogno di un complice – e quella parola lo fa quasi fermare di nuovo: - Qualcuno che distogliesse l’attenzione da te, almeno all’inizio. Ed ero l’unico a cui avresti potuto dare la freccia: ti ho dato una scusa per non tirarla tu stesso. 

Luukas lo lascia parlare, rimane ad ascoltarlo anche quando si interrompe. Ѐ una caratteristica che di solito apprezza, ma in questo momento, mentre deve costringersi a sputare fuori una parola dopo l’altra, lo fa solo sentire un idiota.

\- Ma per farlo pensavi di dover prima avere la mia fiducia – continua allora, più per riempire il silenzio che per altro. Sono cose su cui ha riflettuto per anni, ma in fondo sono così _scontate_ – e non è certo la prima volta che se ne rende conto. Questa volta, però, il pensiero che l’altro non lo abbia preso completamente per un ingenuo o un idiota non fa nulla per alleviare la morsa che si sente stringere lentamente e inesorabilmente intorno alla gola e alla bocca dello stomaco.

Un altro attimo di gocce di pioggia, e un silenzio abbastanza pesante e scomodo da farlo pentire di aver cominciato questa conversazione a senso unico. – Ma c’erano mille altri modi in cui avresti potuto ottenere la mia fiducia – si costringe ad aggiungere alla fine, perché il problema è proprio _lì_ , in bella vista, enorme e assurdo, beffardo come il sorriso di Luukas. Conoscendo l’uomo che era a quei tempi, sarebbe bastato molto meno: un saluto, una discussione come quelle che hanno avuto in questi giorni, un piccolo segno che si era accorto della sua esistenza. 

Insomma, si dice stringendo le dita attorno al bastone, probabilmente sarebbe bastata quella prima scopata, senza nemmeno bisogno di tutte quelle che erano seguite.

Ancora silenzio. Per un attimo, pensa che Luukas se ne sia andato e lo abbia lasciato a parlare da solo come un pazzo davanti a tutta la clientela del Gimlé. – Non riuscirò mai ad avere una risposta da te, vero?

Luukas ride piano. – Nella mia esperienza, sapere la verità rovina sempre tutto – scherza: - Ma te l’ho detto: volevo davvero portarti a letto. Seriamente, Holger, a volte mi chiedo se mi ascolti quando parlo.

\- Piantala -. C’è un sapore amaro sulla sua lingua, e la sua voce suona sconfitta e rassegnata e patetica anche alle sue orecchie.

\- Vorrei portarti a letto anche adesso, se ti va – propone Luukas, casuale e disinvolto, come se stesse parlando del tempo.

Nonostante tutto, qualcosa nella sua voce riesce a farlo sorridere: - Non succederà mai.

\- Sì, beh, c’è una signora al tavolo dietro al nostro che sta facendo il tifo per noi da giorni. Ti lascio l’onore di spiegarlo anche a lei.

Scuote la testa, esasperato, e lascia la presa sul suo bastone. Dopo un po’, ritornano a parlare di politica e di hockey.

 

 

 

 

Lasciano gli argomenti importanti da parte, per un po’. Ѐ più facile, in questo modo.

La _proposta_ di Luukas, se così si può definirla, continua però ad aleggiare tra di loro: è nelle mani di Luukas che adesso si posano più liberamente sulle sue spalle e sul suo petto, è nel modo in cui la sua voce si abbassa appena mentre pronuncia certe battute e a volte si avvicina abbastanza al suo orecchio da fargli sentire il calore del suo respiro leggero.

 

 

 

 

E alla fine succede. Se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare, dopotutto. 

Non è un evento eclatante, anche se è improvviso. Se Luukas fa uno sforzo per sedurlo, è qualcosa di leggero e sottile – la sua risata sembra più frequente e in qualche modo più dolce, quel giorno, la sua voce più bassa e più calma, e un paio di volte le loro dita si intrecciano quasi per sbaglio sul tavolo e non si allontano per un tempo probabilmente troppo lungo. E a un certo punto, per un pensiero improvviso, ha voglia di baciarlo.

Quando si alzano nello stesso momento e si dirigono verso la porta insieme, la mano di Luukas posata con delicatezza sul suo braccio, una donna alle loro spalle si lascia sfuggire una risatina deliziata. La fantomatica signora di Luukas, probabilmente.

 

 

 

 

C’è qualcosa di strano e vagamente _sbagliato_ nel lasciarlo entrare nel suo appartamento.

Probabilmente è questa sensazione a far esitare la sua mano e a impedirgli di trovare la serratura al primo colpo – e anche al secondo, il che è un po’ imbarazzante, ma non vuole pensarci. C’è una discreta possibilità, però, che la colpa sia tutta della bocca di Luukas sul suo collo, labbra sottili e una lingua umida e calda che danza sulla sua pelle e l’ombra di denti che scalfiscono appena la carne, e della stretta gentile delle sue braccia attorno al suo addome, e del suo petto premuto contro la sua schiena.

Gli altri inquilini potrebbero vederli, pensa distrattamente. Poi la bocca di Luukas risale piano, lasciando baci e morsi sulla sua pelle, fino a trovare il lobo del suo orecchio e succhiarlo piano, e allora sospira e decide che gli altri inquilini possono anche andare a farsi fottere. 

 

 

 

 

Vorrebbe guidarlo verso la camera da letto, ma Luukas sembra decidere che anche il divano può andar bene. Ci collassano sopra insieme – o meglio, Luukas ci si getta sopra all’improvviso e lo trascina con lui, schiacciandolo sotto di sé. Le sue mani sono tra i capelli di Luukas – ancora un po’ troppo lunghi, e ancora morbidi e profumati, come quelli di una donna – e quelle di Luukas si posano sulle sue spalle, e poi scendono piano lungo la schiena, accarezzando la stoffa della sua camicia con i polpastrelli. C’era un maglione sopra quella camicia, fino a poco fa, ma dev’essere rimasto nell’ingresso. Luukas almeno ha avuto il buonsenso di appoggiare i suoi occhiali sul tavolino di fronte al divano – il mondo è un po’ più luminoso.

\- Sei ancora decisamente troppo vestito – mormora Luukas, malizia e una leggera frustrazione nella voce, il suo fiato caldo sul suo orecchio e le mani che scendono ancora più giù, palpando e stringendo e carezzando il suo sedere da sopra i pantaloni.

Soffoca un mugolio nella gola. – Anche tu – gli risponde, la voce roca, e poi china il viso abbastanza da mordergli il collo, ancora e ancora, forse un po’ troppo forte – anche se il modo in cui Luukas trema e ansima contro di lui gli conferma che non è un gesto sgradito.

Liberarsi della camicia, poi, è una cosa rapida, anche con le dita che incespicano e si aggrovigliano tra i bottoni per la fretta – per fortuna le sue mani sembrano ritrovare un minimo di destrezza quando si infilano sotto la maglia di Luukas. Toccano pelle liscia, un ventre morbido e poi muscoli agili, e salgono sempre più inseguendo il ricordo di percorsi conosciuti, strade immaginarie ancora vivide e fresche nella sua testa.

Luukas geme sotto al suo tocco, geme e mugola e ansima senza alcuna vergogna, nemmeno un’ombra d’imbarazzo nella voce. Lui continua a risalire lungo il suo petto, traccia il contorno delle areole con la punta delle dita e pizzica appena i capezzoli, li pizzica e li accarezza e li stringe e li stuzzica finché non diventano due punti ritti e duri – e, anche se non vuole, non può fare a meno di pensare che è tutto _proprio_ _come una volta._

E questo pensiero a farlo ritrarre, premendosi contro il divano come se la stoffa che lo ricopre potesse inghiottirlo, mentre le mani si impigliano nella maglietta di Luukas nel tentativo di allontanarsi dalla sua pelle calda e morbida. Ma po Luukas afferra le sue mani, e la sua stretta è salda e forte ma non è dolorosa.

Luukas si china su di lui e posa le labbra sulle sue. Non riesce a fare a meno di leccarle, quelle labbra, di seguire la loro forma e tastare la loro morbidezza con la punta della lingua – il gusto è lo stesso, ma è sorpreso e quasi deluso dall’assenza delle cicatrici.

Quando Luukas decide che si è calmato abbastanza – il fatto che il suo cuore abbia smesso di martellare contro le sue costole come se volesse romperle in mille pezzi è un indizio che ha ragione, effettivamente – comincia a leccare a sua volta la sua bocca, a mordicchiare piano il labbro inferiore e a succhiarlo. E, alla fine, la sua lingua astuta si fa strada dentro la sua bocca, proprio mentre la sua gamba si insinua tra le sue.

Mentre la coscia ancora coperta dai jeans di Luukas preme e sfrega contro la sua erezione, lui si stacca da quel bacio troppo caldo, quasi soffocante, e porta indietro la testa e spalanca la bocca, ansimando. 

In quel momento, è troppo impegnato a tentare disperatamente – e con scarso successo – di riprendere fiato per pensare a qualsiasi altra, per _ricordare_ qualsiasi altra cosa.

 

 

 

 

Non ha la più pallida idea di dove siano finiti i pantaloni, né i suoi né quelli di Luukas. Sinceramente, non gliene importa molto, non con l’erezione dura e bollente dell’altro stretta in una mano, vene che pulsano sotto le dita, le sue unghie che graffiano con delicatezza piccoli cerchi immaginari su una punta già umida. 

Luukas mormora nel suo orecchio, _Hod, Hod, Hod._ La sua voce è così bella, arrochita dal respiro pesante e spezzata da gemiti e ansiti, che lui non ha la forza di correggerlo, nemmeno quando alla fine lo sente tendersi nel suo pugno e venire con il nome sbagliato sulle labbra, sporcandogli le dita.

 

 

 

 

\- Lascia che sia io a prendermi cura di te, ora. Ѐ il minimo che possa fare.

Luukas lo dice contro il suo petto, eppure la sua voce è chiara, nitida come il sorriso scherzoso e un po’ troppo ampio che subito dopo posa accanto al suo capezzolo al posto di un bacio. Sono soddisfatti e pigri, quella voce e quel sorriso, ora che la tensione dell’orgasmo è passata e il suo respiro si è calmato. Ma c’è ancora una nota nel tono che usa, un piccolo accenno di malizia e divertimento e qualcos’altro di _nascosto_ , che gli ricorda che fidarsi di lui quando dice cose del genere non è esattamente un’idea brillante.

Si irrigidisce, e fa per dire qualcosa – ma la mano di Luukas si insinua svelta tra le sue gambe, sfiorando appena il suo membro gonfio con dita leggere e dispettose, ricordandogli in modo brusco e quasi _doloroso_ il pulsare acuto della sua erezione ancora insoddisfatta.

Ovviamente, appena si rilassa di nuovo, le dita di Luukas si allontanano subito dal suo membro e cominciano a tastare con delicatezza la sua coscia, lentamente, sempre più su.

Il suo sbuffo di indignata frustrazione si trasforma in un gemito senza fiato quando l’altro, la testa ancora comodamente appoggiata sul suo petto, prende il suo capezzolo tra le labbra, lo succhia e lo vezzeggia con la lingua e con i denti fino a fargli gettare la testa all’indietro in un sospiro. Riesce sempre ad averla vinta, quel bastardo.

 

 

 

 

Il suo petto dev’essere cosparso di marchi rossi e viola, ormai, li sente bruciare sulla pelle sudata. Luukas ha appena finito con la sua gola e, al momento, è intento a succhiare sulla sua clavicola – è di nuovo duro, e le loro erezioni sfregano l’una contro l’altra, strette nella sua mano calda. 

Per un attimo, è solo vagamente consapevole del fatto che non sa dove sia _l’altra_ mano di Luukas. Poi, quella stessa mano si posa sulla sua spalla, leggera come un sospiro, e comincia a ridiscendere il suo braccio, a premere, ad accarezzare la carne accaldata, a tastare i muscoli, fino ad afferrare il suo polso.

Proprio mentre sta per chiedergli cos’abbia in mente, la destra di Luukas abbandona la sua erezione – strappandogli un sibilo frustrato – e si sposta sul suo altro polso. Quando prova a liberarsi dalla sua stretta, Luukas semplicemente stringe di più.

\- Ti fidi di me? – gli chiede con un sorriso nella voce, e questa è una scena fin _troppo_ familiare.

\- No – risponde, senza esitare.

Ma l’altro sceglie proprio quel momento per baciarlo – dannato, dannatissimo _bastardo_ – ed è uno di quei suoi baci che gli rubano momentaneamente l’abilità di respirare e quella di ragionare coerentemente.

Quando il bacio finisce, le sue braccia sono sopra la sua testa, e i suoi polsi legati con – con un elastico per capelli?

\- Il nodo non è nemmeno molto stretto – dice Luukas, prima che abbia la possibilità di insultarlo: - Potresti liberarti subito -. Ѐ semplicemente _odioso_ , il modo in cui a volte la sua voce può suonare così onesta.

Inutile dirlo, bastano queste parole a far sì che si abbandoni di nuovo contro il divano senza dire nulla, cercando di ignorare come meglio può quell’inquietudine che gli percorre la pelle come un prurito leggero e che gli fa notare che, qualsiasi cosa sia questo, probabilmente non finirà bene.

 

 

 

 

\- Rilassati, Hod.

Sarebbe facile, se la voce di Luukas non fosse così calma, così – _così dolce._

Sarebbe ancora più facile, se i suoi tocchi fossero rapidi, appassionati, quasi frettolosi – come prima, come quando tutto è cominciato, almeno in questa vita. Se le sue dita esperte non paressero così decise a sfiorare ogni singolo centimetro della sua carne dal petto alle gambe, e così delicatamente, come se lui fosse qualcosa di così fragile – di _prezioso._ Se i suoi baci non fossero leggeri e soffici, e _attenti_ quando finalmente raggiungono la sua bocca.

\- Smettila – dice. La sua voce è roca, strozzata. E dare la colpa al solo desiderio sembra già così difficile che non ci prova nemmeno.

\- Di fare cosa? – ridacchia l’altro, e il suo fiato e i fili sottili e soffici dei suoi capelli gli solleticano il collo. Posa un bacio sulla sua guancia bollente, mentre la sua mano gioca pigra con i corti riccioli sul suo pube.

\- Di – ci pensa un attimo, cerca di calmare il ritmo del suo respiro: - Di fare _questo._ Di mentire.

E Luukas si ferma. Rimane immobile, e silenzioso. Poi: - Se ci avessi provato prima, saresti scappato -. Non ci sono accuse né scherno nella sua voce, solo la vaga ombra di un sorriso. Sta solo costatando un fatto.

In risposta, lui tira contro l’elastico che gli lega ancora i polsi. – L’hai fatto per questo, quindi?

\- Sì. Altrimenti, non mi avresti ascoltato -. Le sue mani si posano sui suoi fianchi, graffiandoli appena con le unghie – abbastanza piano da non far male, abbastanza forte da farlo rabbrividire. 

Lui sbuffa in risposta, prova – senza successo – a divincolarsi dalla sua presa. – E cosa vorresti dirmi di tanto importante?

\- Che non sto mentendo, anche se non ci credi. 

Poi Luukas lascia che siano ancora le sue mani a parlare, scivolando giù rapide e leggere, sempre più giù, sul suo membro, i polpastrelli che scorrono con cura su tutta la sua lunghezza, avanti e indietro, accarezzandolo dalla punta fino alla base, e giocando con i suoi testicoli.

La _cura_ con cui lo tocca lo tremare più dei brividi di piacere che scuotono il suo corpo, e i gemiti si bloccano nella sua gola secca.

 

 

 

 

La bocca di Loki è calda attorno al suo membro, bollente e umida e stretta. La sua lingua si appiattisce contro la sua lunghezza, le sue guance si incavano e premono contro la sua carne, e lui si ritrova a spingere più a fondo, più in fretta, i fianchi che scattano in avanti ancora e ancora.

E nonostante questo, non è affatto abbastanza distratto da non notare i polpastrelli di Luukas che percorrono lentamente l’anello di muscoli tra le sue gambe, e il dito che si insinua con attenzione – _esitazione_ , quasi – dentro di lui, e quello che lo segue, spingendo piano e incurvandosi nella sua carne, aprendolo. 

Corruga la fronte, e il suo respiro si spezza in un singhiozzo. - Fallo – dice, semplicemente, il petto e le gambe che tremano. 

La bocca di Luukas si apre di nuovo e abbandona la sua erezione all’improvviso, strappandogli un lamento dalle labbra. Posa un bacio e un sorriso sul suo pube, mentre le sue dita si divaricano e si muovono dentro di lui finché un vago bruciore si diffonde nei suoi muscoli. 

Non dice nulla, quando la lingua di Luukas scende più gù e prende il posto delle sue dita, umida e spessa e calda e semplicemente _meravigliosa._ Non dice nulla e si sforza di non pensare – di smettere di ricordare che la sua lingua è sempre stata così – e si sforza di trattenere un gemito tra i denti.

Vorrebbe affondare le mani nei suoi capelli soffici, o aggrapparsi alle sue spalle fino a conficcargli le unghie nella carne – ma non dice nulla, ancora.

 

 

 

\- Ti ho amato, sai, Hod?

La voce dell’altro uomo è un sospiro roco e pesante, è fiato caldo sul suo orecchio e un sorriso sottinteso, e il rumore della carne che si scontra con altra carne riempie la stanza eppure non fa nulla per coprirlo. Le sue spinte sono lente e vigorose, così profonde dentro di lui che – ed è un pensiero stupido e sdolcinato, è il primo ad ammetterlo – per un attimo gli sembra quasi che i loro corpi siano sul punto di fondersi insieme. La sua mano si muove veloce tra i loro ventri, e può sentire il suo calore sopra e tutto intorno a sé.

Stringe di più le gambe intorno alla sua vita e scuote la testa, e quasi ride per nascondere le lacrime che gli bruciano gli angoli degli occhi – ma non ci riesce per colpa del nodo duro e stretto che si è formato in fondo alla sua gola.

E poi la mano che avvolge il suo membro stringe ancora un po’ di più, e allo stesso tempo la direzione e il ritmo delle spinte cambiano appena, e dalla sua bocca non escono risa ma solo un nome – _Loki, Loki, oh Loki, Loki …_

Viene in questo modo, con un dito che traccia forme incomprensibili sulla punta del suo membro, un sorriso troppo largo che asciuga le lacrime sulla sua guancia e un nome antico – ma mai dimenticato, mai – sulle labbra. 

 

 

 

 

L’elastico dev’essere finito da qualche parte sul pavimento, tra i vestiti. Le sue braccia sono attorno alla schiena di Loki, e il petto di Loki è premuto contro il suo. Le loro gambe sono intrecciate.

Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, stretti l’uno all’altro. Poi – senza muoversi, perché questa pozione è inaspettatamente comoda – gli dice: \- Suppongo che tu abbia amato un sacco di gente.

Non c’è rabbia, nella sua voce. In realtà, parte di lui non vorrebbe nemmeno dirlo, almeno per non rovinare il momento. Ma c’è sempre quell’altra parte che non può fare a meno di voler _sapere._ Spera solo che Loki non si sia dimenticato di averlo detto – che non sia una di quelle bugie che certi uomini si divertono a raccontare alle ragazzine ingenue, tra _ti chiamo io_ e _io e mia moglie stiamo per divorziare._

Loki posa un bacio sulla sua spalla. – Ѐ vero – gli risponde: \- Ma non pensare che questo renda tutto il resto falso. E smettila di tormentarti.

Alza un sopracciglio, ma il gesto è un po’ rovinato dallo sbadiglio che cerca di soffocare. – Non darti troppa importanza, adesso. Non è certo l’unica cosa per cui mi tormento -. Spera che il suo tono causale e ironico riesca a nascondere sia la piacevole stretta nel petto che la risposta di Loki gli ha dato sia la verità delle sue stesse parole.

Loki, ex dio dell’inganno, non può certo farsi raggirare con così poco. Scrolla le spalle, ed è un gesto scomodo e un po’ strano, con loro due così vicini e ancora abbracciati. – Smettila di tormentarti per tutto, allora. 

Un attimo di silenzio, in cui si preme ancora di più contro l’altro. – Non so se ci riuscirò – ammette.

\- Ci riuscirai, invece – borbotta Loki seppellendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, e c’è un’ombra di stanchezza e sonno imminente nella sua voce: - Non è stata colpa tua.

Apre la bocca per ribattere, ma non trova nulla da dire. – Non pensarci e riposati. Devo averti sfinito – dice ancora Loki, e lui si lascia sfuggire una risata e poi rimedia ribattendo nel tono più sarcastico che riesce a trovare in questo momento che quello _sfinito_ sembra proprio lui.

Ma l’altro ha ragione, e Hod presto finisce per addormentarsi, cullato dal respiro sempre più calmo e profondo di Loki.

 

 

 

 

La mattina dopo, fanno colazione insieme al Gimlé. Parlano di politica, e di hockey, e poi si salutano.

\- Cosa farai adesso? – chiede Hod: - Hai altri amanti da cui farti perdonare? -. Fa appena un po’ male, chiederlo, ma molto meno di quanto si aspettasse, è più come un dolore sordo nel petto.

\- Non puoi immaginare quanti – scherza Loki, ed entrambi sanno che in realtà non sta scherzando. – Ma ricorda quello che ti ho detto sul non tormentarti inutilmente, o non riuscirai più a liberarti di me – si affretta ad aggiungere.

Hod gli dice che lo farà, ed entrambi sanno che in realtà probabilmente non lo farà. Si salutano di nuovo, stringendosi la mano, e le loro dita indugiano per un momento di troppo prima di allontanarsi.

\- Tornerà, tornerà! – esclama un voce femminile conosciuta e sicura a pochi metri da lui, con l’aria di chi questo genere di cose le capisce – o, almeno, è convinta di capirle.

Hod ride e pensa che, dopotutto, forse ha ragione lei.

 

 

 


End file.
